Amy's Journey through time
by FAMItheMedic
Summary: A young Kirlia named Amy accidentally discovers a way to travel through time and gets stuck in the past with Professor Joey. She must find her way out before time tears itself apart! Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or otherwise, just my OCs (Original Characters) and such. Not much else to put here, so JUST READ IT! But be warned, this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello fan fiction, FAMItheMedic here, just to say that this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER, so please be nice about replies and the likes. I have had a lot of time (around a year) to think about this story, so I won't always be able to implement your ideas that easily into the story. Also bear in mind that this may not be as action-y as it is everything else, along with that is the fact I may not have a stable update time, such as once a week like most writers; some times I might update faster than others, and also the fact the school is about to start, so, with all that said, there's only a few things left to say... Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon/TF2/whatever else I put in the story/etc., besides my OCs (Original Characters), among other things within the story, You get the point, and also, HAVE A NICE TIME READING THIS, AS MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS TOO LONG AS IS! ENJOY!

Key:  
[text] - P.O.V.  
"text" - speech  
'text' - thoughts  
-text- - telepathy  
*text* - Sound effect

[?]  
Lush, green grass, well-trimmed bushes, tall, healthy trees, children and adults running around, playing, and having an all-around good time... at least before the explosion. The explosion happened hundreds of years ago, and destroyed and polluted the planet, leaving a toxic mess for all that were to come... However, a few did survive, living in the polluted forests and mountains. However, there remained two, ill-fated humans, who had drowned in a toxic pool...

[same place, 20 years later]  
The toxic pool was still left full, untouched by anyone and anything, until now, however... *bubbles popping* *garbled speech*. Out from the toxic pool, two figures arose, One with a more feminine look, with what appeared to be a ball gown attached to it's waist, and oddly thin compared to most humans, the other with a more manly look to it, as it was more warrior-like, with blades on it's arms and shorter hair. Out from the toxic pool the two came, the seemingly female one floating gracefully and the other trudging through the toxic garbage, ready to begin the new world...

[Thousands of years later, in a middle-sized classroom, Narrator's P.O.V.]  
"And that's how the first Gallade and Gardevoir came to be. Any questions class?" She looks around the room and sees only one thin hand in the air, "Yes Amy?"  
Amy then shyly said, " , H-How did the explosion happen?"  
"Why, I don't know dear, you'll have to ask someone more knowledgeable than me, like Professor Joey."  
"O-Okay..."  
*Bell loudly ringing*  
"Okay, class is dismissed," the Ms. Quipky said, "You may leave now."  
The whole class then ran out excitedly.  
"All in a day's work," sighed, while locking the door.

Author's note: So how was that for a first chapter? Tell me with replies! Anyways, I'll be seeing you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It all begins somewhere

Hello all! FAMItheMedic here with another chapter for this story! I'm writing this with a different laptop, so bear with me here! Also, for those of you who are wondering, yes, this was a REALLY FAST update, but that's because I just don't have anything better to do. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I will be eventually putting up a views scoreboard later! Last thing, Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Microsoft Windows, or the Sony Walkman, just my OCs and such. Thank you for reading this part, but now its time to READ THE STORY!

Key:  
[text] - P.O.V. / setting change "text" - speech 'text' - thoughts *text* - sound effects

[Narrator, outside the school and on the sidewalk to Amy's house]  
After the children were dismissed from class, they immediately ran out of the school and joined their parents in their cars and drove away. Amy, however, didn't get into a car or even get on a bike or a school bus. She just kept walking down the street. She walked for hours and hours, until she reached what looked to be an old, abandoned, laboratory. She stopped and walked up to it, stopping at the door. Amy was clearly scared of this place. *knock knock* The door creaked and shook as Amy knocked on it. Silence. No one was home. She knocked again. *knock knock knock* After a few seconds of waiting, she decided to walk back home. As she started walking back down the sidewalk, a small hatch in the door opened up, revealing two small plastic-coned speakers.  
"WHATS THE PASSWORD?" it monotonously said, no emotion detectable in it's voice, "THE PASSWORD IS REQUIRED FOR ENTRY."  
"I-I d-don't remember you b-being here," Amy said shyly, "W-who are y-you?"  
"INCORRECT PASSWORD," it said again, "YOU HAVE 2 REMAINING TRIES."  
"W-what? W-what'll happen i-if I don't get it r-right?"  
"INCORRECT PASSWORD," it said yet again, "YOU HAVE 1 REMAINING TRY."  
'Hmm... Passwords, let me think...' Amy thought to herself, 'maybe I should try...'  
"r;b 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 w 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 = 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF," Amy said, this time more confident, "Is that the password?"  
"Door,exe has stopped responding, please wait while windows finds a solution to the problem..."  
"Ha ha!" Amy laughed in her success, "I knew that would work! It always does!"  
Then... nothing. No lights, no sound, no movement, no NOTHING.  
"H-hello?" Amy shyly said, back to her usual self, "I-is anybody there?"  
*ticking noise*  
"W-w-whats that? W-who's t-there? S-show your s-self!" She said, growing nervous. She then got an idea and said, "D-don't come n-near me! I-I'm armed and r-ready t-to f-fire!" she said while pressing the play button on her Walkman.  
*click* *shotgun reloading noises from Walkman*  
"N-now get out h-here before I g-go in to g-get you m-myself!"  
*kitchen timer-like ding*  
"H-huh?" Amy said, turning back to face the door, "W-what?"  
*explosion*  
BLAMMO! BOOM! SMASH! POW! CRASH! KA-BLOOEY! (Author: I know, those are really cheesy sound effects, but give me a break, it's 3:05 AM!)  
"oooooowwwww, that really hurt," she said, slowly getting up off the concrete sidewalk, "Who did that?"  
She turned around and saw the door was no longer there, along with a lot of the wall around it.  
"Bingo!" Amy said whilst walking towards the door, "Just the ticket!"

Author's note: OOOOOOO! Tensions building up! I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger that's REALLY SUSPENSEFUL! and I finished this by 3:08 AM, too, I started at around 2:30 AM! Took a lot of thinking and musics to think this much up! Don't forget to leave a reply and tell me how I did! Anyways, see you guys next chapter! ~FAMItheMedic

P.S. If you were wondering to yourself, (It's dangerous don't do that) "I wonder what r;b 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 w 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 = 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF could _possibly mean_?" Well, look no further, as the answer is here, and it's very complicated! CAUTION: YOUR BRAIN MIGHT EXPLODES! r;b 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 w 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 = 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF is actually machine code for the AMD processor in this laptop for Read then Blank RAM address 0E 04 77 12 33 FF 00 41 and set the values in memory to 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF. This is (in my laptop) the processor access code area, and the 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF 00 FF acts as a disable / shutdown button. Phew, that was complicated, but I'm sure not too many people will read this, so yeah, its 3:34 AM and I'm tired as ever, so GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:In the lab.

EDIT #1: This is an edit started at 3:01AM on 7/7/2014, just to correct some errors and add something the the intro thing!  
Current Rankings: (not including the US, because they will always be the 1st place in view rankings)1st place: Israel with 3, and Mexico and China tied for 2nd both with 2 views.

Note: I started writing this at 1:30AM on 7/7/2014, got delayed for a bit, and continued at around 2:33AM on 7/7/2014, and finished at 2:57AM on 7/7/2014. Just saying to give you an idea how long it took me to write this!

Hello again Fanfiction members! FAMItheMedic here with another chapter for you, but first, I would like to discuss some things with you guys. First off, I would like to thank Wyldclaw for being the first reviewer. Secondly, I would like to thank everybody who decided this should end up in the Pokemon Best of the Best community, even though this is my first fanfiction I've EVER WROTE. Last, i would like to say that this story is picking up faster than I had EVER IN MY LIFE expected it too, and I couldn't have gotten this far (not too far yet, but you get the point) without you guys, and for that, I am going to say only one thing: Thank you. Anyways, enough talk, more chapter! Last thing: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, just my OCs and otherwise. Have a good time reading and don't forget to review my on how I did!

[Amy's P.O.V., in front of the Laboratory like place thing whatever it's called]  
As Amy was walking through the lab, she noticed it was eerily silent.  
"Where is he?" she said under her breath, trying to keep quiet as not to disturb anything that may be there, "And what happened to this place?"  
She continued walking through the lab, searching for something, or someone. Amy felt like se was being watched.  
*small DC motor whirring and zoom lens kicking in*  
[Security Camera A4's Security Log file, the lab on a flickering computer screen]  
7:35:21PM-4/11/96: Movement detected. Will scan for biological presence.  
7:35:34PM-4/11/96: Beginning scan...  
7:42:01PM-4/11/96: Scan complete. Displaying results in table below.  
7:42:16PM-4/11/96: Biological presence Scan results= Sector A1-D1=False Sector A2-D2=False Sector A3-D3=False Sector A4-D4=True Sector A5-D5=False Sector A6-D6=False End security table 74216P4114096.  
7:45:56PM-4/11/96: Security alert in Sector A4! Scanning biological form...  
7:46:23PM-4/11/96: Results:True, Species: Unknown, Gender: Unknown, Blood type: A+, Lab project: Probably.  
7:47:17PM-4/11/96: Systems will be alerted of biological presence in 15 seconds...  
7:47:32PM-4/11/96: SECURITY ALERT! ALL UNITS REPORT TO SECTOR A4. HALT THE MOVEMENT OF OBJECT B224 AND SEAL OFF DOORS TO THE AREA AND PREVENT ESCAPE OF THE OBJECT. AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS AFTERWARDS.  
7:59:58PM-4/11/96: Console error at instruction C7 5B DD A1 FF E3 B7 00 FC D1 A3! Restarting units in sector(s) A4-D4...  
8:09:40PM-4/11/96: Power failure! Emergency shutdown!  
*fans stop whirring and hard disk spins down*  
*static*  
*CRT powering down*  
[?'s P.O.V., the lab sector D6]  
"Hmm. I wonder who could be coming to this old place after so many years? I guess I'll have to find out myself," the mysterious figure said while pressing the intercom button on a telephone covered in cobwebs and dust.  
*old key pressing noise (imagine an IBM Model M keyboard from the 80's/90's)*  
*speaker crackles back to life after many years*  
"All visitors must report to the main office in sector D6 before 9:00PM, when visiting hours are over," the figure said, "Thank you for your cooperation."  
*intercom turns off*  
"Well now, we must have SOME light in here for them to see with, now shouldn't we?" the figure said, flicking a large, industrial-sized power switch (like you see in cartoons), "There we go. Any second now..."  
*lights fizzling and crackling*  
*electricity buzzing*  
The lights then proceeded to turn on slowly, one by one, until the whole lab was once again lit up with the dimming and flickering florescent lights, revealing the figure to be...

Author's note: BAM! Yet another suspenseful drop-off cliff-hangar! Well, how was it? Review and tell me how I did! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and see you all later! Bye and have a good night/morning/whatever it is when your reading this!

~FAMItheMedic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not just anyone...

Author's Note: Hello , FAMItheMedic here with another chapter for this story! As suggested, I will try to make this one a bit longer for those of you who have asked. Be sure to review and tell me about how I did and I will try to fix it for you guys! I also wanted to mention that this story is getting FAR more popular than I had ever expected, as I only thought it would be just my freinds and a small few others reading it, but it has gotten this far, and I feel extremely awesume about writing this now! P.S.: I started writing this at 12:53 AM on 7/8/2014, interrupted at 1:18AM on 7/8/2014, continued at 1:28AM on 7/8/2014 and finished at 2:06AM on 7/8/2014 Anyways, enough of the author's note, and more chapter! Last thing: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Micorsoft Windows (and all it's components), the Tandy 1000TL, Microsoft MS-DOS, The ESS Audiodrive, or DOOM or other wise, they belong to their respective owners, I just my OCs and such. Just read the chapter!  
VEIW RANKINGS: 1st)Malaysia with 3 and Iceland with 3, 2nd)Israel with 2, and last but not least, Mexico with 1 and China with 1.

Note: Just for an idea of location, imagine Pallet town, but MUCH more spread out and post-apocalyptic and aged, with vines and such on the walls of rotting and falling apart buildings. Just saying for your convienence!

[Narrator's POV Lab office in Sector D6]  
The lights proceeded to turn on slowly, one by one, until the lab was once again lit up with the dimming and flickering florescent lights, revealing the figure to be much taller than the average Gallade, around 6 feet tall, and with dark brown hair instead of the usual green, and no arm blades. Instead of paper-white skin, the figure had much more tan skin, and a less 'strong guy' appearance to him. Suddenly, the figure stood and pushed his chair away while looking over at an old computer (think Tandy 1000TL style). The figure then pressed a small, worn green button on the front, and the whirring of a hard disk could be heard, along with the Floppy drive performing test seek. Soon, a short beep came from the machine, and the monitor then suddenly came to life with the appearance of an MS-DOS prompt. The figure then leaned over and began to type in commands until he pressed return. After a few seconds, another bleep was heard, followed by some music and more, differently-pitched beeps (Think DOOM 1.9 with General MIDI and PC Speaker). The figure smiled and pressed the green button on the face plate of the computer again and everything shut off, back to it's original state, as if it had never even been touched. The figure pulled the chair back up and sat back down at his desk, with a blank face on. He then looked to the door with a blank stare. He was ready and waiting for whatever might come through that door.

[Narrator's POV lab testing room in sector A4]  
Amy was walking nervously through the room in silence, careful to ensure no one would detect her presence there. Then suddenly, the lights started flickering, and electricity could be heard buzzing loudly.  
'Oh no! Someone found me here! I gotta hide!' Amy thought to herself, 'Over there looks good.'  
She then proceded to hide behind a crate. After about 20 minutes, she got bored and decided to check up on the situation. And what she saw was... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. Zero anything, no movement, no smell, no sound, no presence at all.  
"So what turned on all the lights?" Amy asked herself, wondering what was going on, "What the heck is going on here today?"  
Then the intercom switched on. *low pitch bell note from intercom speakers*  
"All visitors proceed to the main office sector D6 for a moment please!" an eerily familiar voice stated, "Visiting hours end at 10:30 PM and 1:00 PM on holidays. Today is not a holiday. Thank you for your cooperation!"  
Amy then turned to the clock, and saw it was currently 8:45 PM. She sighed to herself and continued walking down the hallways and through various rooms until she reached a hallway with a sign on it that read 'SECTOR D6 STAFF OFFICES' in a weirdly pixelated font (think BOLD Terminal 6-point in windows notepad). She then looked back down at the iron doors in front of her. Try as she might, the doors would not open, even after about an hour of trying. Amy then sighed in frustration and pounded her fists on the doors. Then they opened.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screamed to nobody in particular, "WHY DID YOU OPEN NOW AND NOT EARLIER?!"  
She then looked up ans saw words on the door, reading "PUSH TO OPEN". Amy sweatpalmed (Sweatdropped+facepalm, I don't currently know the owner of this, though I will put your name and the name of the fanfic it was in here once I remember. Sorry!).  
She proceeded to walk through the doors and down the hallway. She stopped at a door labeled 'PROFESSOR'S OFFICE' and knocked on it.  
"Whoooo iiiis iiit?" a voice on the other side quizically said in a singing voice. Amy waited for a moment, and was about to say something, when the voice then said again, "Who is it?"  
The voice sounded annoyed this time around.  
"I SAID WHO IS IT?!" the voice yelled while opening the door to see nobody.  
"D-down h-here..." she trailed off, "I-I'm down h-here..."  
The figure looked down and saw a young, frightened Kirlia in front of his office door.  
"Oh hello little one," the figue said, in a more nice tone while kneeling down the about her height, "What's your name?"  
"M-m-my names A-A-Amy..." she said shyly.  
"Oh come on now, don't be shy! I don't bite! Well, not unless someone agrivates me to, or there is food involved." the figure said "M-my names A-Amy, and I came here to ask about something I heard about in history class earlier today..." she said more confidently.  
"And what might that be? I know lots about history. Even the future a lot of times!"  
"Well, it's about the beginning of Pokemon, it's about the explosion-" she was cut off by the figure "The explosion? You mean THE explosion? Thats what they teach you kids in school these days? Man, I've missed my time!" the figure said excitedly, "come in my office for a moment, I need to sort through some stuff for a moment."  
"O-okay..."  
They then walked into the office, and Amy looked around and saw that it looked cleaner and newer than the rest of the building.  
"Why does it look so much better in here then the rest of the building?" she asked "Because I use this room and not the rest of the place." the figure stated blankly, "Aha! There it is!"  
"There's what?"  
"A picture of someone in front of something." the figure turned around and showed Amy the picture. Amy gasped at the picture she was seeing.  
"Y-y-you were there?! H-how?!"  
"I have my ways."  
"Tell me!"  
"Not right now."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Are you going to give up if I keep saying no?"  
"Not in a million years!"  
"I can wait that long."  
"How?"  
"Jesus- oh FINE, I'll explain how I was there, then will you SHUT UP?!"  
"Mabey"  
"It's a yes or no question."  
"Fine, I'll be quiet."  
"Okay, so now for the explanation..."

Author's note: There, it's a longer chapter. Also, SUSPENSE! Well, this one was more dialogue-heavy than normal, but thats to be expected from this story. Either way, this is the end of the chapter, but don't forget to review and tell me what I did right / wrong so I can fix it next chapter! See you next chapter!

~FAMItheMedic 


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

Chapter 4.5: Amy's view of the office last chapter

Author's note: Hello! FAMItheMedic here with another chapter for this story! With the way this currently looks, this one will be short again, because I'm typing it up with one hand. Started at 10:02PM 7/8/2014 and finished at 11:0 PM 7/8/2014. DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or the likes, just my OCs and such.  
View rankings: 1st)Venezuala with 4, 2nd)Iceland and Malaysia with 3, 3rd)Israel with 2, 4th)China, Indonesia, and Mexico with 1.

[Amy's POV]  
Once I was in the office, I decided to look around, so I did. I noticed it looked far nicer in here than the rest of the building.  
I was curious as to why this was, so I asked: "Why does it look so much better in here than the rest of the building?"  
"Because U use this room and not the rest of the place." he said blankly, "Aha! There it is!"  
I was confused, so I then decided to ask, "There's what?"  
"A picture of someone in front of something."  
He turned around with a sheet of aged paper with a picture of the figure in front of a large mushroom-clouded explosion. It didn't sink in for a second, and I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking at, and then I blinked and realised what it was. I gasped at it when I realised exactly what this was, and said in suprise, "Y-y-you were there?! H-how?!" I choked on my own words as they came out, causing me to stutter.  
"I have my ways."  
"Tell me!"  
"Not right now."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Are you going to give up if I keep saying no?"  
"Nit in a million years!" I playfully said.  
"I can wait that long." My face turned from a small smile to a frown.  
"How?"  
"Jesus- oh FINE, I'll explain how I was there, then will you SHUT UP?!"  
"Mabey"  
"It's a yes or no question."  
"Fine, I'll be quiet." I said in a dissapointed tone.  
"Okay, so now for the explanation..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Come back tomorrow."  
"WHAT?" I said sadly, "Whyyyy?"  
"Because I said so. Bye!"  
His eyes glowed blue and I appeared on the dining room table in my house.  
"DANG IT!" I yelled at the ceiling, wondering how he would explain that to me.

Author's note: There's the end of this chapter! It's basically Chapter 4, but from Amy's view, and with a few things I didn't have in the last chapter. Hence the name Chapter 4.5. Anyways, Chapter 5 will probably be posted today (7/8/2014) also, but no promises! Have fun waiting!

~FAMItheMedic 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Explanations

Hi , FAMItheMedic back again with an EXTREMELY FAST UPDATE! Not much to say, and the view scores are the same as chapter 4.5 as of writing this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon unfortunantly (well, I own the GAMES and the BOOKS and the ANIME on DVD, and the strategy guides, but you get the point!), just my OCs... MOVING ALONG NOW!  
Have fun reading this highly confusing chapter! Also, to Rial (one of my repliers), its about Sci-Fi and adventure, it's PRETTY MUCH SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSING, to get you to read the whole thing so that you can understand it later on!

[?'s POV]  
I sat in my office, waiting for Amy to show up. It was 7:45 in the afternoon, and I was bored out of my mind. Just as I was about to leave, the security trigger went off and I checked the cameras. It was Amy like I had thought it would be.  
'Oh boy, this is going to be ONE LONG AFTERNOON,' I thought to myself 'Explaining time travel to and 8 year old...'  
"HEY! I'M NOT 8!" someone yelled, "I'M 9 AND A HALF YOU IDIOT!"  
I then fell backwards out of my chair and hit the ceramic tile face first. Someone giggled in the background.  
"ow..." I said before realizing, "wait why did that hurt? weird..."  
"What's weird?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Tell me! Please?"  
"I already have enough to explain to you today. Now shush please."  
"Fine..." she grumbled at me.  
"Okay, so BEGIN THE FLASHBACK SCENE!"  
"Wait, what?!"  
"3"  
"What's a flashback scene?"  
"2"  
"Will it hurt?"  
"1"  
"WHAT THE HECK IS A FLASHBACK SCENE?!"  
"0"  
"Okay-" she was cut off suddenly by a bright flash of light from my eyes.  
"TRANSMITTING DATA..."  
[Amy's mind]  
I couldn't see anything, and all I knew was that I was falling, and very fast at that. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't move, or talk, or anything. Then I hit the ground. HARD.  
"OUCH!"  
A blue flash of light appeared in front of me, about ten feet away. It sort of resembled that firgure from the lab. Then I couldn't see anything again, then I whited out. Around twenty minutes later, I began to wake up, with a SERIOUS MIGRAIN. I could feel my limbs again, and I could move again.  
"Well thats a start, now I just have to wait until I can talk again-" she cut herself off and sighed happily. Then she saw where she was and put a frown on.  
"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" I yelled to no one in particular, and my head started pounding. I began to hear foot steps behind me. I turned around to look, and I saw it was that person fromthe lab.  
I looked up at him and said, "I have a few questions for you now!"  
"Ask away."  
"One, what is this place? Two, how did I get here? Three, Why am I here? Four, Who are you? Five, what did you do to me, and Six, When are you going to explain that photo to me?"  
"Lot's of questions from you today, huh?"  
"Yes, now ANSWER OR DIE!"  
"Ohohoho! We got ourselves a feisty one, eh? How are you going to kill me?"  
"LIKE THIS!" I tried to use confusion, but it didn't work. "Why can't I attack you?"  
"That's a story for later, now I'm going to answer your six questions."  
"Okay, go on."  
"One, This is your mind, Two you passed out while I was trying to talk to you, Three, You passed out while I was talking to you, Four, I'm Professor J, also known as Professor Joey. Five, nothing, and Six a few minutes ago."  
"A few minutes ago? HOW?!"  
"Like this."  
Suddenly everything glowed blue and we all dissapeared. I woke up, back in my body and the Professor was typing at his computer. I looked at the clock. It was 11:30 PM. I sweatdropped.  
"Ummm its 11:30 at night!"  
"Not for long!"  
Suddenly the Clock started to count backwards, and the sun rose again. The clock stopped back at 7:48 PM.  
"WOAH HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
"I'll be explaining that to you later."  
"Can I call you J?"  
"I guess, why?"  
"Just saying..."  
"Whatever, NOW FOR THE EXPLANATION!"  
[J's POV]  
"Okay," I began, "I am an interdimensional cyborg who travels across time and space slaying monsters and such."  
"WHAT THE-"  
"Quiet please."  
Amy scoffed and went back to listening.  
"The WHOLE REASEON I'M HERE, was because there is supposed to be a paradox in, say twelve days or so, where time will supposedly rip itself apart. I won't be affected, but the residents of this Dimension would be. I was sent here to prevent it from happening."  
Amy gasped and said, "Who causes that to happen?"  
"Good question, I have no idea, but it is supposedly a female kirlia, of unknown age and blood type. I haven't got a name, but I'm ABOSLOUTELY SURE it will be around here somewhere."  
"How was it supposed to happen if it went bad?"  
"Oh I'd probably get fired."  
"NOT LIKE THAT STUPID, IF YOU WEREN'T HERE!"  
"Oh, well, supposedly, some girl goes back in time and accidentally provents the whole explosion-in-the-beginning thing. That creates a paradox, which in turn then causes time to tear itself apart, bit by bit, and all that will be left for a long, long time is the epicenter of the paradox, or whoever is the cause of all this. Reality will fade away, and gravity will be a myth, unable to be proven right or wrong, because there won't be anything or anyone to prove it with."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Well, that's my explanation, and if you didn't understand, welcome to the club."  
Amy giggled at that last part.  
"Bye-bye now!"  
"Wait what-"  
I was teleported again to my dining room table, but this time, instead of landing on an empty table, I landed in the gravy bowl.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT, J!"  
Then, as if on que, J appeared and put on some sunglasses and said "Not today."  
He then teleported away, leaving me and my whole family completely confused. I then put an angry face on and teleported upstairs to take a bath. After that, I went back downstairs to get something to eat, and went to bed for the night.

Authors note: Aw, she wants him dead! How cute! Haha, just kidding. don't forget to reply to me on how I did, so I can fix it! Thanks for reading!

~FAMItheMedic 


End file.
